


Fit

by accioserotonin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioserotonin/pseuds/accioserotonin
Summary: You're staying at the Burrow and your boyfriend's clothes absolutely will not fit you.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Plus Sized!Reader  
> fluff/Implied Smut

“Fred Weasley-” 

“Wuh-huh?” 

The redhead in question let out a rather undignified grunt at the sound of his name, arm sliding across your bare waist as he rose to rest on an elbow, sleep clinging to the corners of his eyes. He made no other move to speak, simply waiting for an explanation as to why he had been so rudely awoken. 

“I need you to help me find my clothes!” 

He seemed to be suppressing a grin as he leaned in to press an open mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin of your neck, attempting to soften the blow of your inevitable irritation.

“There wouldn’t be much of a point, they’re completely trashed.” 

“E-Excuse me?”

He mindlessly traced patterns across the skin of your stomach, allowing the path to be dictated by the zigging and zagging of various stretch marks; “They’re ruined, dearest, every last piece. What isn’t ripped is covered in-”

“Please, Please do not finish that sentence.” 

Fred couldn’t hide the look of smug satisfaction on his face even if he wanted to, he delighted in every chance to utterly ruin you, and this was no exception. Even your inquiry towards just  _ how _ you’d make it back to Ginny’s room with no clothes was met with a pleased grin; “Just borrow something of mine, think m’sweater landed near the door.” 

Grabbing a handful of your stomach you jiggled it with a laugh; “If you think I can squeeze all of this in any of your clothes you’re nuttier than I thought.” 

Temporarily ignoring the spike of lust that shot through him at the mental image of you squeezed into his clothes, he finally sat up, seriously considering for the first time how to get you out of his and George’s room before his Mum inevitably appeared. Despite his age he knew his mother would not take kindly to knowing exactly what it was you got up to after everyone else had gone to bed, and he couldn’t risk her increased interest in what he chose to do with his time. 

“Strip the sheet of Georgie’s bed, I think I can fashion you a dress.” 

“We’re not using your poor brothers bed linens!”

“Well mine are just as soiled as your clothes, sooo…”

“Alright, fine, fine. But even then, no one is going to find it bizarre, me traipsing through your home like a child playing dress up?”

He opened his mouth to protest; arguing that at the hour few people were likely to be awake, but you shut him down quickly. Statistically speaking, based on the sheer number of occupants alone, it was quite likely at any time of day. 

Despite huffs and eye rolls he climbed out of bed and dressed, pulling on the aforementioned sweater. With a swat to your ass and a sweet kiss to your lips he promised to cause a distraction big enough that no one would notice your journey back to Ginny’s room. 

“It-It’s only a floor, no need to go wild!”

But you knew, even as you said it, there would be no reigning in your beloved boyfriend's actions. You could only hope they actually would lead people away from, and not towards, you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on tumblr @acciobraincell if you feel like interacting with me over there; I post fics, headcanons, imagines, and the like.  
> Feedback never expected but always appreciated! Cheers! xx


End file.
